The embodiments herein relate generally to subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to enhancing propped, complex-fracture networks in subterranean formations.
Hydrocarbon producing wells (e.g., oil producing wells, gas producing wells, and the like) are often stimulated by hydraulic fracturing treatments. In traditional hydraulic fracturing treatments, a treatment fluid, sometimes called a carrier fluid in cases where the treatment fluid carries particulates entrained therein, is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation (which may also be referred to herein simply as a “formation”) above a fracture gradient sufficient to break down the formation and create one or more fractures therein. The term “treatment fluid,” as used herein, refers generally to any fluid that may be used in a subterranean application in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment fluid” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any component thereof. As used herein, the term “fracture gradient” refers to a pressure necessary to create or enhance at least one fracture in a particular subterranean formation location, increasing pressure within a formation may be achieved by placing fluid therein at a high flow rate.
Typically, particulate solids are suspended in a portion of the treatment fluid and then deposited into the fractures. The particulate solids, known as “proppant particulates” or simply “proppant” serve to prevent the fractures from fully closing once the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fractures from fully closing, the proppant particulates form a proppant pack having interstitial spaces that act as conductive paths through which fluids produced from the formation may flow. As used herein, the term “proppant pack” refers to a collection of proppant particulates in a fracture, thereby forming a “propped fracture.” The degree of success of a stimulation operation depends, at least in part, upon the ability of the proppant pack to permit the flow of fluids through the interconnected interstitial spaces between proppant particulates while maintaining open the fracture.
The complexity of a fracture network (or “network complexity”) may be enhanced by stimulation operations to create new or enhance (e.g., elongate or widen) existing fractures, which may be interconnected. As used herein, the term “fracture network” refers to the access conduits, either natural or man-made or otherwise, within a subterranean formation that are in fluid communication with a wellbore. The “complexity” of a fracture network refers to the amount of access conduits, man-made or otherwise, within a subterranean formation that are in fluid communication with a wellbore; the greater the amount of access conduits, the greater the complexity. A fracture network with enhanced complexity may increase the amount of produced fluids that may be recovered from a particular subterranean formation.